Près de toi
by Almayen
Summary: 1. "Reste ici. Et demain n'arrivera jamais" ou comment Livai essaya une dernière fois de faire changer d'avis Erwin et de le convaincre de ne pas venir à Shiganshina [Recueil de drabble Eruri]


**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voici la réalisation d'un projet que j'avais longtemps à cœur. Un recueil de mon OTP ultime, j'ai nommé : Erwin et Livai ! Ce ship est beaucoup trop peu présent sur le fandom français, j'espère que mes humbles drabble participeront à ré-équilibrer cette absence. Au programme du canon et des UA, de l'amour, du fluff, du angst parce que ça reste SNK et que malheureusement le chapitre 84 est canon.

J'y mettrais les réponses à divers défis répartis en trois catégories :

\- les défis "30 minutes chrono" : écrits en 30 minutes maximum, autour d'un mot pioché au hasard dans le dico (vous pouvez également proposer des mots)

\- les participations aux nuits du FoF : écrits en une heure autour d'un thème

\- les défis trouvés sur Bibliothèque de Fictions : défis très divers sans limite de temps

Evidement je réponds aux prompt ou à l'inspiration qui vient d'on ne sais où.

* * *

**Contexte de l'OS :** veille du départ pour Shiganshina

Ce texte a été écrit en trente minutes pour les 24H du FoF (un forum où l'on peut participer à des défis, parler de fanfictions et qui se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris) sur le thème "demain n'arrivera jamais"

* * *

Il sentait sa respiration heurtée. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait percevoir de lui. Ça, et son dos. D'ordinaire, Erwin aurait apprécié cette vision de Livai, se réduisant à son dos nu et pâle, et dont le musclé se mouvait au rythme de ses expirations.

Mais ce soir n'était pas un soir ordinaire.

Ce soir, si Livai lui tournait le dos, ce n'était pas par relâchement. Ce n'était pas un signe d'abandon, témoignant de sa conﬁance en lui. Ce soir, s'il se détournait de lui ainsi, c'était pour marquer son mécontentement.

Car ce soir était le dernier soir, et Livai le savait. Erwin le savait également, bien qu'il lui ai affirmé le contrainte quelques heures plus tôt. Même si une voix en lui lui répétait qu'il n'avait jamais promis que rien de mal n'arriverait et qu'il n'avait ainsi pas menti à Livai, du moins pas _théoriquement_, il savait que ses propos étaient un mensonge. Il était amputé d'un bras. Il devait déjà se tourner vers son caporal-chef pour l'aider à se raser ou s'habiller, alors voltiger pour échapper à des titans... c'était peine perdue.

Là encore, il le savait, et Livai aussi. Et pire que tout, Livai l'avait accepté. Il n'avait pas su - pas pu – lui tenir tête et aller jusqu'au bout de ses menaces, l'empêcher de partir le lendemain. Il n'avait pas non pu lui refuser son lit. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux étendus dans sa chambre, Livai ne pouvait exprimer son mécontentement que par son silence désapprobateur - et par sa volonté de lui tourner le dos.

Erwin posa sa main sur l'épaule blanche qui se tendit un instant au contact étranger.

\- Livai...

La supplication resta sans réponse.

\- S'il te plait parle-moi... le jour va se lever, et je n'ai pas envie que demain arrive en nous voyant fâchés.

\- Tu n'as cas rester ici. Reste ici, et je ne serai pas fâché.

Le ton était douloureusement sec.

\- Reste ici, et demain n'arrivera pas.

Ce soir n'était pas un soir ordinaire. Car ce soir, Livai Ackerman se faisait suppliant.

\- Demain arrivera. Et un autre jour viendra après lui, et encore un autre. Et tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de profiter des instants qui nous séparent de ceux-ci.

Le caporal-chef se décida enfin à se redresser pour lui face, le toisant sans un bruit. Il le dévisagea un long moment ainsi, figé dans le clair de lune qui passait par l'étroite fenêtre, avant de se repositionner à la verticale sur le dos. Il ponctua son geste d'un simple « tss ».

Un simple « tss », qui voulait dire beaucoup pour le taciturne brun :

tu as intérêt à rester en vie, Smith ou je viendrais t'étriper moi-même

je sais que tu ne renoncera jamais à ton rêve, et même si je te le demande, je ne souhaiterai jamais que tu le fasses

ce putain de rêve à intérêt à valoir le coup.

Erwin espérait que son « tss » voulait également dire « je t'aime aussi ».

Car qu'ils le veuillent ou non, demain finirait par arriver, et avec lui son lot de morts et d'horreurs – et en définitive, plus que son rêve, seule la pensée de Livai l'aiderait à y faire face.


End file.
